Unwrap Me
by llamanated
Summary: PWP birthday smut. Kurt may or may not have planned a little surprise for Blaine.


I don't exactly feel comfortable writing RPF, so I wrote Klaine fic to celebrate Darren's birthday. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Sooo, 27, huh." Kurt murmurs as he rolls over in Blaine's arms so they're facing each other instead of Blaine spooning Kurt.<p>

A grunt is all the answer Kurt gets and he smiles. Blaine's never been a morning person, he could count the times Blaine was up and out of bed before him on two hands.

"That's pretty old." he teases, despite the fact that he's almost twenty-four himself. He gets an indignant huff in response and doesn't even try to hold in the chuckle. Blaine's just too cute in the mornings when he's still half asleep.

"But your stamina is still as admirable as it was when we were in high school." his voice drops an octave and he teasingly runs a hand up under Blaine's sleep shirt, softly tracing the jutting hipbone and then pushing the garment up further so he can explore more of Blaine's warm skin, his soft stomach and his ticklish sides. Blaine moans softly when Kurt flicks his thumb across a nipple, slowly massaging the bud until it's peaked and he unconsciously arches up into Kurt's touch, his moans growing louder and coming more frequently.

Kurt is happy to indulge him, he knows how much Blaine likes having his nipples played with and he loves riling him up. But after some time it's getting increasingly harder to ignore the situation in his pants and he grinds his hips forward and into Blaine's, only to find that Blaine is, unsurprisingly, in the same predicament he's in. He shuffles impossibly closer until they're pressed against one another from head to toe and starts to rub their hard cocks together.

Blaine finally wakes up fully and his hands immediately come up to bury themselves in Kurt's soft hair, free of any kind of product since he took a shower the night before, and he tilts his head a little and fuses their mouths together. He's aware that Kurt's not a fan of kissing in the morning before they've both brushed their teeth, but whatever, it's his birthday and he wants to kiss his husband. So that's exactly what he does, quickly introducing tongue and swallowing any protest Kurt might have had.

Kurt lets it slide and returns the kiss just as desperately, clinging to Blaine with one arm tight around his waist and the other on his jaw, softly stroking along the slightly stubbly skin. They disconnect after a minute, both a little out of breath, and Blaine trails kisses down Kurt's long neck until he reaches the dip of his collarbone where he begins to suck, marking Kurt as _his_.

He revels in the soft, breathy whines his husband lets out, urging him to suck harder. Once he's sure that a nice hickey has formed he pulls away and admires his handy work. The love bite is big and a lovely mix between red and purple, not likely to fade anytime soon, and everybody who sees it will know whom Kurt belongs to. Blaine grins. Mission accomplished.

Meanwhile, Kurt's hands have made their way down to the hemline of his shirt and when Blaine's attention is off his neck, he tugs a little, non-verbally asking Blaine to help him get the offending piece of clothing off. Blaine's only too happy to oblige, getting rid of his shirt and then pushing his pajama pants down and off. It's only when he reaches out to help Kurt out of his clothes that he realizes that there are no clothes for Kurt to be stripped off to begin with.

Kurt grins at him deviously. "Won't even have to unwrap your present, baby." he breathes into his ear and then proceeds to trace the tip of his tongue around the shape of it before sucking the earlobe into his mouth.

Blaine grabs him around his mid-riff and drags him on top of his own body. He squeezes two handfuls of ass, massaging Kurt's muscled cheeks and essentially drawing the desperate little moans out of him.

Kurt lifts himself off of Blaine and then lowers himself again, steadying himself with his hands on Blaine's toned chest, and begins to grind on top of him. They move in tandem, Blaine arching up and Kurt pushing down, keeping a leisurely pace, all the while trading hungry kisses. Blaine's dick slips into the cleft of his ass, making his hole clench in eager anticipation. But today is all about Blaine and he'll let him decide what they'll do.

"What do you want, baby. Just say it and you got it. Come on, you can have anything you want." he pants out, working his hips faster now. His dick is hard as a rock and the head is shiny with precome and he balances himself on only one hand to let the other venture south and find his erection. He squeezes around the base and then just holds himself in a gentle grip, not stroking up and down like he actually wants to. It'd be over far too soon if he did that and he wants this to last.

"You. I want you." Blaine gets out, but that's not the answer Kurt was looking for.

"I know you want me." he says cheekily and gives Blaine's cock a few hard strokes to prove his point. "But _how_ do you want me, hmm? What do you want me to do?" he asks, never stopping the movement of his hips and it's slowly driving Blaine past the point where coherent speech is a possibility.

"I- Oh! Ah ok, ok oh my god you're gonna have to- ah- have to stop what you're doing i-if you want me to answeeeeer!" Blaine's last word comes out as a drawn out moan and it's clear that he isn't joking, that he's close to loosing it. But Kurt has no intention to stop. Not anytime soon.

"I'm sure you'll manage." he quips, quite proud of himself for seeming so collected when in reality, he's _this_ close to shooting his load. "Ooor... if you can't bring up the willpower, then I could just get up and finish myself off. And you'd be left here. Hard and desperate and all on your own."

Blaine grips his ass tighter as if to stop him from getting up and Kurt innocently smiles down at him. "Now what will it be?" he inquires again.

"I- god Kurt, stop, please- I want you to ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock, baby." Blaine grits out between clenched teeth, and then adds, almost as an afterthought "And I want you to- to get yourself ready for me. Stretch your tight little hole out so you can fit my big - uh, Kurt- my big cock in there. I want to see you stuff your beautiful ass with your fingers before I stuff it with my dick."

Kurt's all too happy to fulfill Blaine's wish. So happy in fact, that it's a good thing he prepared this beforehand. He turns his pillow over and reveals two cock rings and a bottle of lube and Blaine's eyes grow wide as saucers when he spots the items.

Kurt winks at his husband and grabs the cockrings, placing them on their respective erections and then takes the lube and settles at the foot of their bed, propping himself up against a few pillows he grabs off the floor and spreading his legs wide to give Blaine a perfect view of his pucker.

He starts by rubbing the dry tip of his finger around the tight muscle, just because it's fun, watching Blaine's reaction and seeing him getting more frustrated by the second. But his own patience has it's limits and soon he's reaching for the lube and applying some to his fingers. He warms it up a little, then puts his hand between his legs again and starts working a finger in.

The first finger, he can take easily and he knows that Blaine knows that, too. But he still moves it around a little, stretching himself a little more before he finally adds a second and then a third one. He scissors his fingers, can feel himself clenching down tightly, and adds some more lube before he introduces the fourth finger. His ass accommodates the intrusion easily, already so open that Blaine could just slip right in, and he finally pulls his fingers out. He's stretched sufficiently, now he wants a dick inside.

He's had his eyes closed while he was fingering himself, lost in pleasure, and now when he opens them he deducts that it was probably a wise thing to do. Because there is Blaine, his cock in one hand, his balls in the other, getting himself off (even though he can't come due to the cock ring) while watching Kurt getting ready to take him. He looks absolutely _gone_, and it makes pride swell in Kurt, knowing that it's him that made Blaine like this.

He shuffles forwards on his knees and straddles Blaine's hips but then reconsiders and turns around so his back is facing Blaine. He knows that Blaine has a thing for watching his cock disappear into Kurt's ass and that works best in this position. He reaches behind himself and takes hold of Blaine's erection, then guides it to his gaping hole and slowly sinks down around the wide girth. He sighs in pleasure when Blaine's completely inside of him and after giving himself minimal time to adjust he begins to bounce up and down on Blaine's thick cock.

The feeling, as always, is incredible, the way Blaine fills him up completely is indescribable and he feels like he may never get used to the sensation.

His thighs start to hurt after a few minutes, but he doesn't slow down, can't slow down, really, because it feels so good that the notion of even contemplating a break is simply ridiculous. One of his hands is busy tugging on his cock while the other is placed on the mattress in front of him as leverage and he misses Blaine's hands running all over his stomach and chest so he lifts himself of Blaine's dick for a second and repositions himself. He also uses the opportunity to take the cockrings off and then sits down on Blaine's cock again and resumes his actions.

Blaine, as expected, immediately lets his hands roam around Kurt's upper body, using one to guide Kurt's hips, the other one placed on Kurt's heart, feeling it beating wildly beneath his palm.

Skin slapping on skin and their combined moans and groans are the only things that can be heard in the room, both contributing a colorful variety of swearwords and words stringed together in a nonsensical order, but neither of them could care less about their coherency right at that moment.

Both are close to coming, so close they can almost taste it, and they meet in a hot and passionate kiss which muffles Kurt's scream when he orgasms, shooting thick strands of come all over Blaine's chest and the feeling of Kurt's walls contracting around him is what pushes Blaine over the edge, too, and he finishes just seconds after Kurt, coming deep inside him.

They ride out their highs together, reveling in the feeling of being so connected to each other and sharing sweet kisses that make both of them smile like idiots when they part and look at each other.

Kurt lifts himself off of Blaine's dick with the last bit of strength he possesses and then snuggles into Blaine's neck.

"There is pie in the fridge." he informs his husband and then promptly passes out.

* * *

><p>Please reviews, I'd love you forever :)<p> 


End file.
